Cleaning appliances, such as vacuum cleaners, floor polishers and shampoo machines, may include a hose-and-wand assembly to which different accessories may be attached. One such accessory is a floor tool which a user manoeuvres back and forth over a surface to be cleaned. The floor tool may include wheels which aid the user in manoeuvring the floor tool. However, there is often difficultly in manoeuvring the floor tool in directions beyond that of a straight line.